Moegi Kazamatsuri
Summary Moegi Kazamatsuri (風祭モエギ, Kazamatsuri Moegi) is a kunoichi of Konohagakure. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-C Name: Moegi Kazamatsuri Origin: Naruto Gender: Female Age: 8 in Part I, 12 in Part II, 28 in Next Generations Classification: Human, Ninja, Jonin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Chakra Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Wood Manipulation, Duplication (Can create illusionary clones with no substance), can replace himself with inanimate objects to avoid damage, Shapeshifting (Can transform into animate and inanimate objects), Enhanced Senses, Speed Enhancement with Shunshin, Surface Scaling, likely Paralysis Inducement (via paralysis jutsu) Attack Potency: At least Small Town level+ (Hampered Suigetsu's ninjutsu for just a little bit. As a Jonin from Konohagakure, she was a superior scale from this) Speed: Massively Hypersonic combat speed (Kept up with Sarada, who is comparable to Sumire, and can easily evade and counter her) Lifting Strength: Class G Striking Strength: At least Small Town Class+ Durability: At least Small Town level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, several meters with Jutsu Standard Equipment: Kunai, Shurikens Intelligence: Skilled in combat Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Mokuton (Wood Release):' An advanced nature kekkei genkai that combines earth and water-based chakra natures to create wood or complete trees. This ability can also be used to create other aspects of trees, such as seeds or flowers. Wood Release techniques can be produced from anywhere, including the user's body, as the user's chakra is literally converted into a source of life. *'Suiton (Water Release):' One of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allow the user to manipulate pre-existing water, or create their own, by turning their chakra into water. It takes much more ability to create the water than to manipulate what is already available and expel it from their mouths. One of the most versatile of the five basic chakra natures, Water Release techniques can not only change shape but the state as well. **'Suiton: Mizu Arare (Water Release: Water Hail):' The user cups their hands together and stretches their arms outward at the target. They will then unleash a large barrage of water bullets. The bullets are very potent, able to effortlessly demolish large and sturdy trees. *'Doton (Earth Release):' One of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques and allow the user to manipulate the surrounding earth for offensive and defensive purposes or create it; be it dirt, mud, or rock. **'Doton: Doryūheki (Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall):' The user converts chakra in their body into an earthen material that they spit from their mouth; the more skilled the user, the greater the volume of earth can then be created. The earth quickly piles up into a defensive wall, blocking incoming attacks. Although the muddy material is solid on its own, it is further fortified with a coat of chakra, making it more resistant to fire and water than it would otherwise be. *'Oiroke no Jutsu (Sexy Technique):' Naruto Uzumaki created this technique in order to play pranks on men. The user transforms into a beautiful woman, with special attention given to the woman's figure, breasts, and waist. **'Purin Purin no Jutsu (Bouncy Bouncy Technique):' The Bouncy Bouncy Technique is a variation of the Sexy Technique. Using the skills Naruto had taught them, Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon transform into three beautiful women: Konohamaru will transform into the night on the town "Custard Pudding", Kasutādo Purin, Moegi into the beach going "Fire-roasted Pudding", Jikabiyaki Purin, Udon into the nurse "Milk Pudding", Gyūnyū Purin. All three will then bounce their breasts to titillate their opponents, and by doing so, the three were able to make their victims fall into unconsciousness. Gallery Moegi (Render - Parte I).png|Past 1's Moegi E8c3558713c9436206a84b4cef2d3148.png|Past 2's Moegi Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Naruto Category:Anime Characters Category:Acrobats Category:Chi Users Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Plant Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Paralysis Users